Wrong Again
by thesuttonian
Summary: A short fic from Damon's POV.  Set after the Season 1 finale so spoilers if you haven't seen.  There is tension in the air and bad language so is M for a reason.


**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me in the slightest, only playing with them. For the record, the delivery of my Season 1 DVD boxed set can be blamed for re-awakening my love of snarky Damon.

'What the … Ow!' Damon reached around and touched the source of his pain. It emanated from a stinging blow to the back of his head. He looked at his fingertips they were covered with blood. Elena stood in the doorway looking for all the world like a woman possessed. Her face was set and she was ready to hurl another book in his direction. 'Whoa!' he shouted. 'What was that for and please don't do it again.'

'You told Stefan we kissed.' Elena's rage was transparent and he had to admit he didn't think she'd ever looked so beautiful.

'Well it's lovely to see you too, Elena.' He watched as her hand twitched. 'Come in and let me explain.'

'Explain?' she was ready to explode.

'Look,' he started slowly. '… at the time, I believed we had and that he… well, had a right to…'

'You must have known that wasn't me!' Her voice had risen audibly. 'I told you Damon, you and me we're just friends.'

She was moving into the room now, although he noted, her grip on the book in her hand hadn't lessened.

'Right, just friends. Of course.' He cocked his eyebrow and gave the slightest flash of his trademark smirk. _Of course, just friends if you say so Elena…._ 'Look I don't understand the problem. As you have so rightfully said, we are just friends. It was my mistake. Katherine tricked me. My bad. What's the problem?'

'What's the problem?' Elena's voice was almost a shout. 'You have put the idea in his head, that's the problem. The idea of _us_ and you know that is never going to be ok.' Her voice shook slightly as she finished the sentence and Damon noted the pulse in her temple. She really was in a rage. He needed to try and diffuse the situation, or then again, maybe not.

'Look Elena, it was one throw away comment, I really don't see what all the fuss is about.' As he spoke, he had risen from his place on the sofa. 'You do seem mighty annoyed over one little comment, one little kiss.' As he spoke, he moved closer to her. He couldn't compel her, the vervain necklace Stefan had given her saw to that, but he could definitely make her feel a little bit uncomfortable.

'Fuss?' She was looking at him now through narrow eyes. 'Damon, letting Stefan believe that we kissed is not just a 'fuss.' He has the idea now, the image and he is not letting go of that easily.'

'Well that makes three of us then.' The leer in Damon's voice was barely contained. He had moved even closer to her, the predator stalking his prey.

Elena sighed and her shoulders slumped a little. 'This is all just a joke to you, isn't it?' She waited for her answer, but he wasn't going to give it to her any time soon, come on it was obvious. 'Look Damon, I get it, there is some sort of connection between us, I get that, but I am only interested in Stefan. I love him. You know that. You and me, we can only ever be friends, I don't think of you in _that_ way.'

_Yeah, right, you keep telling yourself that Elena. Here you are, alone, with me again. You keep telling yourself the 'just good friends' line…_Damon's thoughts seemed readable on his face because Elena looked even more distressed, but then her face changed, a different look coming over her features. 'You know I love him,' she paused. 'You know I _want_ only him.'

Damon laughed slightly. 'Love _him_? Want _him_? It's only because you have nothing better to compare it too. Believe _me_,' and he emphasised the 'me' for her. 'There is so much you are missing.' He stole a glance down at her now, she really was stunning. The tight fitting jeans and t[shirt she was wearing hugged her every curve and her every curve was just aching for him to…

'And _you _believe _me_,' she said very clearly. 'I have _lots_ to compare him to, and _no one_ comes close.' Damon's ears pricked up at this. The leer in Elena's voice was unmistakable too and it took a few seconds for him to register exactly what she was saying.

'You mean…'

'Stefan's not the first? That's exactly what I mean.'

Damon felt a little uneasy, he hadn't expected such a comment from Elena, Miss 'oh so holier than thou' Gilbert. His mind raced a little imagining, well just imagining… She had moved closer to him and was unashamedly staring into his eyes. Her brown eyes sparkled with an intensity he couldn't recall seeing before. In fact, her eyes were so intense they seemed almost black not brown. Black/brown did battle with blue for a few moments and blue lost. Damon found he had to look away as the close proximity was beginning to stir things within him. His canines had extended and well, so had other things. Her voice had lowered, but not her guard. She still held the book tightly. It made him smile inwardly; did she really believe _she _could hurt _him_ with a tattered old copy of 'The Great Gatsby'?

'He's amazing. The things he does to me…' she bit her lip slightly. 'But then, you know don't you?'

This took him by surprise. What did she mean? Did she think he was some kind of peeping tom with a hole in the wall? Please.

'I know you do. When we're alone together, Stefan and I, you don't leave the house and what with you super vampire hearing or whatever, you must hear…'

Her voice had dropped another level. Somehow she had closed the distance between them completely now and he was feeling uncomfortable, a little hot under the collar for want of a better description. Given that as a vampire his temperature neither went up or down, this was quite an odd sensation for him. It suddenly dawned on him, when had the hunter become the hunted?

'…when your brother fucks me.'

Damon almost spluttered, had she really just said _that_? A look into her eyes, pupils dilated and eyelids half closed confirmed that yes, she had. Elena's breathing was shallow and for just a split second, he could swear the faintest smile had flashed across her lips. It was then it dawned on him. Idiot.

'Katherine?'

She looked at him and there it was again, that ghost of a smile. She reached down and took his hand. She had created quite a stir within him, not just mind, but body as well. Her breath hitched a little as she noticed the clear effect she had had on him. She took his hand and he resisted for a fraction of a second, but then let her move it and place it gently on her body. Left hand side, just above her breast.

She moved in and whispered into his ear. 'Wrong again.'

Before he could say another word she had spun on her heel and was heading for, no scratch that, the verb 'heading' really didn't do her movement justice. She was _sauntering_ towards the door. The Great Gatsby was dropped on the small table near the door and then she was gone.

_Shit_…

'Shit!' he said out loud teeth chewing his lower lip a little as he stared after her.

And the reason for the expletive? Well, as Elena Gilbert had _sauntered_ out of the room his first impulse had not been to use his vampire speed, reach her in a millisecond, rip her throat out and bleed her dry for making such a fool of him. Rather, it had been to use his vampire speed, reach her in a millisecond, spin her round and kiss her. Hard. His mouth was dry. 'Shit,' he repeated.


End file.
